Go Back to Normal
by curly1221
Summary: After the Pear Store incident, Sam decides to run after Freddie. She just wants things to be the way they were again. Why can't they just go back to normal? One-shot. K due to paranoia.


**A/N: Hi, it's me! This is my very first story for iCarly. I normally don't write for this, but I do watch the show and I am a seddier, so you can imagine how I felt at the very end of iPear Store. That last scene was just so amazing and it gave me so much inspiration! I know that by the time I post this, there will probably be a dozen one-shots just like it. Oh well, I just felt the need to write this!**

Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, Carly would get a GOOD boyfriend and Sam and Freddie would still be together. Also, Spencer would be married by now (I like to keep things interesting).

**Sam's POV**

"Nope." That was the last thing I said before leaving the Pear Store. Did I like my job? Yeah, I was Freddie's boss for crying out loud! How better could it get? But the way Nat and Kevin treated Freddie was way too harsh. I can't believe they actually ripped off his Pear shirt! And they fired him! Well, he wasn't too good at the job anyway, considering all he sold was a pair of blue ear buds. He didn't seem to enjoy hanging around those moron shoppers either. But he was a heck of a lot better than Woody. That man's a mess and waste of flesh.

It took me a few minutes to catch up with Freddie. "Hey, wait up!" I called out. "Freddie! Hey, stop for a sec!"

He slowed down, then stopped completely in his tracks. I was about to turn him around by grabbing his shoulder, but he spun on his heel to face me and looked down at me with fury in his eyes. I was caught slightly off guard, enough not to notice his hands coming down to my shoulders and forcing me to back up. I staggered for a couple of seconds from the short but surprisingly strong impact that came from his palms.

"Benson!" I shouted. Then I sighed and remembered why I ran after him. I wasn't going to bicker with him for the fiftieth time today. I was going to apologize for taking his job, being better than him at his job, and getting him fired from his job. It doesn't sound like it, but it was all an accident. I just told this lady to buy some Pear product or another and the rest is history.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to get you fired. I was just…"

"Just what?" Freddie interrupted. "Just what, Sam? Most things you do aren't on purpose, I know that! But it happens anyway! You screwed up, Sam! You're always doing everything wrong! You're just a lazy, cruel, conceited devil! Everything has to be about you, doesn't it? I got the job first, but YOU just had to come and ruin that for me too! What else do you want? Huh, Sam? What else do you want? My car? Or is that not good enough for you?"

"Shut up!" I screamed at the heaving boy in front of me. Chizz, I didn't know he'd be this worked up over a job. You'd think he'd be better than that.

"Stop screaming nonsense, we're in public!" I continued, glancing at the several faces staring in our direction. "Benson, you don't think I know that already? You think of me as some kind of mutt, I get it. You don't have to remind me! But really, I don't want anything of yours. What goes on in your brain? I mean, really!"

Freddie glared at me, his face red from anger. I don't think I've ever seen him this… crazy before. But as I looked into his eyes, I saw a hint of guilt in them.

"What?" I barked out when he didn't speak. I could tell he was still mad and he didn't want to let his guard down- classic Freddie- so he continued with the mindless insulting and screaming.

"You know what, Sam? I think it's your life goal to destroy everything I work so hard on. I mean, you've only been doing it since the day we met. You don't care about how anybody else may feel, you're only thinking about how fun it'll be to torment someone! You don't care!"

I will admit, I was pretty shocked to hear that. I don't care, huh? Is that what he thinks?

"Don't care? I don't care?" I had just about had it with this statement. "You can't say that! That's a lie! I'm not a flippin' robot, Freddie! I do care! I'm sick of you saying that I don't care about you! I do!" Yep, I said it. He needs to know, so why not scream it in public in front of random people? Speaking of them…

"Oh wazz off! There's nothing to see here! Anyway, yeah Freddie, I care about you. I care so much that I quit my job. All because of what they did to you less than ten minutes ago! I'm not working for the likes of them. I'm just glad they didn't rip my shirt off. But now, I'm pretty sure you don't care about me! At least, not anymore."

The look on Freddie's face seemed to tell me otherwise, but I continued. "I thought, you know, after the break up, we might get back to normal. Bantering and fighting, but we'd still be there for each other. What you did the other day really made me have my doubts. The first thing I heard from you that day was 'Hello good people. And Sam.'" I said in my mock-Freddie voice. "Then, in celebration of landing the job at the Pear Store, you brought pears. How original. You tossed one to your friends, I'm guessing, so everyone in the room got one. Well, except for me. What did that mean, exactly? I'm still a little confused. We're no longer friends, is that it?"

The next thing I said broke my heart to even say it out loud. In the moment, I didn't feel too bad about it, but the more I thought about it, the more I thought Freddie really, genuinely despised my existence.

"Then, when we were in the store, you had to scream to everyone about how I was not fit to be a supervisor and that I have a criminal record. You had to go out and tell the world what you really thought of me as; some lazy pig that eats all the time and doesn't know a thing about her job! Maybe you were right. I know I deserved to hear that, but did you really have to announce to random people that I'm a delinquent? Really, Freddie, really? I'm sorry for making you act the way you did in there, I truly am sorry, but I thought you would've had at least a _little_ self-control. Where's the Freddie I know and still love?"

Yeah, you heard me. I still love that nub. I don't know why. Judging by the way he's been acting, I shouldn't. I tried to deny it before, but since I quit my job for the nerd, I guess it's true. I can't get over him. I can't get over _us_. I can't remember a time when I was so happy besides when I was still allowed to hug and kiss him.

Freddie's look softened up a great deal. There was a lot more guilt in his eyes. "I'm- I'm so sorry Sam."

_Oh great, now he's apologizing. _I thought. _That wasn't supposed to happen. _

"No, don't be. I know I deserved to hear everything you said. It's true too, I'm not gonna deny it."

"Sam," Freddie began. "No, please don't think that's true. I'm just so frustrated. You got promoted and I got fired from my dream job."

"Um, I'm just gonna point out that you didn't look too happy in there with all those idiots not understanding what you meant by 'duel processors' and all that techy stuff."

Freddie's face contorted into somewhat disgust at the thought of the not-too-tech-savvy customers.

"Well, yeah. I didn't like the people too much, but I knew everything! I could fix their computers and Pear phones! I was perfect for that job!"

"Well, then it's my fault and their loss," I say. "For firing their only technologically-advanced employee."

Freddie chuckled and shook his head. "Thanks."

"No prob." I patted his back and started walking away.

"Hey Sam," he called out.

"Hmm?"

"Please don't believe a word I said in there. I was sort of having a mental break down."

I laughed and nodded. "Can do!"

"Oh, and one more thing," he reached for my hand and pulled me closer to him. "I still love you too."

I didn't know what I was thinking exactly, but I pushed him away when he said that. He looked shocked and confused, especially when I bowed my head down.

"Hey, hey." He put his hand on my chin and lifted my head up. I could feel my face get red and the tears were fighting to spill over my eyelids.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"And all this time," I sniffed. "I thought you were still head over heels for Carly."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. He rubbed the back of my head with his right hand and said, "Well I'm not. I was going through something at the moment when I acted like it, but I think I'm all good now."

He let go of me, but I didn't walk away this time. I simply swatted his arm and said, "You're such a nerd."

"Jerk."

"Nub."

"Demon."

Finally, back to normal.

**A/N: Not too good with endings, but oh well. It's fair. Review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
